Fly Through The Sky (song)
Fly Through The Sky is a Wiggles song from Top of the Tots. Song Credits Top of the Tots * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay, Paul Paddick (Wiggly Tunes) * Vocals: Greg Page * Guitars: Anthony Field, John Field * Bass: Murray Cook * Drums: Tony Henry * Brass: Dominic Lindsay * Percussion: Steve Machamer * Keyboards: Steve Blau, Jeff Fatt * Backing Vocals: The Manzillas (Craig Abercrombie, Brett Clarke, Paul Paddick, Sam Moran) * Producer: Anthony Field * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * Recorded and mixed at Electric Avenue Studios, Sydney, Australia by Robin Gist * Mastered at Studio 301 by Don Bartley Dorothy the Dinosaur's Traveling Show! * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay, Paul Paddick (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Music Produced by Anthony Field * Captain Feathersword Vocals: Lachlan Gillespie * Dorothy the Dinosaur Vocals: Jennifer Andrade The Wiggles' Big Birthday! * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay, Paul Paddick (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Music Produced by Anthony Field * Recorded by Ben Hardie, Alex Keller * Mastered by Don Bartley * Vocals: Sam Moran, Simon Pryce * Manzillas / Backing Vocals: Paul Paddick * Dorothy the Dinosaur Vocals: Emma Pask * Musicians: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, John Field Song Lyrics Fly through the sky, through the sky, through the sky (Fly through the sky) (repeat) Flying the controls of the big airplane Little windows on each side. Zooming over here, zooming over there Wave as we go by. Fly through the sky, through the sky, through the sky (Fly through the sky) (repeat) Airplanes run on fuel, tires take air, Wings are made of aluminum. Stow your bags, take your seats, Put your seatbelt on, Get ready to Fly through the sky, through the sky, through the sky (Fly through the sky) (repeat) This is Murray, pilot of Wiggle Airlines to control tower. We have completed our checks. Everyone has their seat-belts on. We request permission to take off. Here we go! Fly through the sky, through the sky, through the sky (Fly through the sky) (repeat) Fly through the sky, Fly through the sky Trivia * An instrumental track of the song is played in the credits of Dorothy the Dinosaur's Travelling Show. Video Appearances * Top of the Tots * Sailing Around the World (Wiggly Animation) * Dorothy the Dinosaur's Travelling Show * The Wiggles' Big Birthday! Video Category:Wiggles songs Category:Top of the Tots songs Category:Sailing Around The World songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur's Travelling Show songs Category:Big Birthday songs Category:Wiggly Animation songs Category:2003 songs Category:2003 Category:2011 songs Category:2011 Category:Songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Paul Paddick Songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Adapted Songs Category:2005 songs Category:2005 Category:Series 4 Category:Music Category:2010 Category:2010 songs Category:End Credit Songs Category:John Field Songs Category:Dominic Lindsay Songs Category:Series 10 Category:2017 Category:2017 songs Category:Series 6 Category:2008 Category:2008 songs Category:You Make Me Feel Like Dancing songs Category:2018 Category:2018 songs Category:New Wiggles Category:Songs by the Original Wiggles